Cena de Navidad
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Murasakibara/Akashi] Akashi cree que debe permanecer estoico ante las adversidades, eso es lo que le han enseñado desde siempre. Incluso si las cosas salen mal. Incluso si sus planes A, B y C se han arruinado y no cuenta con uno D... Incluso si Murasakibara desaparece de un día a otro de su vida, si deja de contestarle las llamadas o de responderle los mensajes. Oneshot & extras.
1. Cena de Navidad

**Yo (10:41 PM):** Buenas noches, Atsushi. Descansa.  
**Atsushi M. (10:42 PM):** _Desconectado._

* * *

Seijuurou amanece en su habitación a hora puntual para prepararse e ir a la escuela. Tras el sueño del que ha despertado, lo único que sabe es que Rakuzan ha encontrado rivales interesantes en cuestión de meses: escuelas nuevas que lucen prometedoras y que pronto enfrentará en la Winter Cup. Vaya cosa.

Se levanta de la cama y se viste, alisándose el cabello con una secadora de pelo. Se cepilla los dientes, se arregla la corbata, y mientras se acerca al auto que lo llevará a la escuela, va saludando al personal de la casa que ya está despierto a esas horas.

―Buenos días, joven Akashi ―le saluda su chofer.

―Buenos días. ―Seijuurou hace una pequeña reverencia, le obsequia una pequeña sonrisa y se sube a la parte trasera del auto.

Una vez arrancan en dirección a la prestigiosa escuela, Sei saca el teléfono del bolsillo en su saco y, junto con una agenda, revisa lo que tiene que hacer para ese día mientras espera a que cargue la lista de mensajes.

El teléfono vibra en su mano derecha al cargar y él intercambia posiciones entre su agenda y éste para poder ver lo mismo que vio anoche antes de ir a dormir:

_Ayer_

**Yo (10:41 PM):** Buenas noches, Atsushi. Descansa.  
**Atsushi M. (10:42 PM):** _Desconectado._

Evita arrugar la frente y por no parecer diferente a cualquier día que pasa le envía un nuevo mensaje a Atsushi.

_Hoy_

**Yo (6:32 AM):** Ten un buen día, Atsushi.  
**Yo (6:33 AM):** Y no olvides abrigarte. Se pronosticó frío en Akita.

Apaga su teléfono apenas se envía el mensaje y sigue revisando su agenda. Hoy será un día interesante, piensa para sí, mientras en una parte no tan recóndita de su mente se cuestiona la razón por la que Murasakibara no le habrá respondido ni siquiera ese día.

El auto se estaciona a dos calles de la escuela y Akashi debe interrumpirse precipitadamente ante ello para irse. Cuestiones de vivir a tan solo diez minutos en auto de su escuela preparatoria. El chofer permanece en su asiento con la boca entreabierta al notar que el hijo de la familia tarda más de lo normal en bajar del auto. El joven Akashi debe estar distraído por algo... Qué inusual.

Pero se encoge de hombros y vuelve a arrancar el automóvil para volver a la residencia de la familia en cuanto el pelirrojo se baja. No es su asunto, realmente.

* * *

―Hora del calentamiento. Asegúrense de mantenerse hidratados y con suficiente energía, hoy tendremos un juego de práctica contra una de las escuelas vecinas. ―Seijuurou se da la vuelta para dar la orden a los encargados de que empiecen a cercar y preparar la parte de la cancha que será utilizada para que, cuando el equipo contrario llegue, todo esté listo y puedan empezar su partido cuanto antes. Sin embargo, un grito de euforia lo obliga a darse la vuelta para comprobar lo que está sucediendo.

―¿Qué? ¿Vamos contra esos chicos presumidos? ¡Genial! Ya quiero aplastarlos...―Kotarou se repasa los labios con la lengua y, como no puede permanecer quieto, empieza a correr alrededor del lado de la cancha que no está cercado. El resto de sus compañeros lo sigue a paso trote después de observarlo como si fuera una bestia. Hayama tiene piernas de leopardo.

Rakuzan sabe acerca de la preparatoria Chiyama***** y su reciente popularidad -que ha dado paso a su precipitada presunción-, pero no les afecta siquiera un poco. La mentalidad dentro de la preparatoria no ha cambiado por más que su capitán lo haya hecho.

Seijuurou se une a la práctica después de dar las correspondientes órdenes y alcanza rápidamente al grupo para comandarlo (exceptuando a Hayama, claro). Mibuchi carraspea a su lado mientras mueve los brazos al trotar. ―Sei-chan, ¿pasa algo?

―¿Por qué lo preguntas, Reo? ―Sin desviar su atención del frente, Seijuurou se queda trotando a la altura de su compañero. Mibuchi sonríe y lo imita.

―Oh, nada, es solo que mi instinto me dice que estás preocupado por algo. Si tienes problemas, estoy para lo que quieras. ―Tras todo lo que han pasado, ya no lo duda. Mibuchi se sorprende no tan gratamente al escuchar una risa corta y atorada por parte de su capitán y, antes de abrir los ojos, un tic que solo él percibe le hace temblar el párpado izquierdo.

―Gracias, Reo-kun, pero estoy bien. Concentrémonos en el juego de hoy ―y se adelanta. Su compañero suelta un suspiro y se lo queda viendo a la espalda mientras siguen trotando. Nebuya hace retumbar los tablones de madera bajo sus pies cuando lo alcanza y le pregunta de qué hablaba con Akashi por hacer algo mientras trota―. Hablábamos de nada.

A Nebuya realmente no le importa la respuesta de Mibuchi, así que inicia una serie de gruñidos para dar más que su treinta por ciento en el calentamiento. Sus compañeros tampoco pueden quedarse atrás, así que el equipo pasa de un trote ligero a uno más marcado en cuestión de segundos, siempre a una distancia prudente de su capitán. Hayama es la excepción a toda regla; ha dado ya el triple de vueltas que todos y no muestra ni gota de sudor al pasar junto a ellos.

En efecto, es toda una bestia.

* * *

Suena el silbato que da por terminado el cuarto tiempo y los jugadores del equipo de Chiyama -que no pueden presumir mucho a estas alturas- sueltan un suspiro de alivio y frustración mezclados. ―¡Victoria para el equipo azul, Rakuzan, con 91 puntos sobre 46 del equipo rojo, Chiyama! ¡Acérquense al centro! ―se escucha aunque realmente los jugadores ya están en el centro de la cancha. Cuestión de formalidades―. ¡Saluden!

―¡Gracias por el juego de hoy!

―Sí que son fuertes, ¿eh? ―comenta uno de los novatos del otro equipo. Probablemente sea el más presumido de ellos, según análisis del propio Hayama durante los primeros diez segundos del partido.

―Por supuesto, son Rakuzan. Los reyes ―se adelanta a responder el Ala Pivot que a Seijuurou le saca más de veinte centímetros pero ningún ánimo para jugar. El capitán de Chiyama los ignora y se acerca a estrechar la mano de Sei en señal de gratitud por el partido―. ¿Qué tal otra ronda? ―pregunta a modo de broma cuando le da sus respectivos agradecimientos. Seijuurou, aun estrechando su mano, le sonríe.

―Claro, para eso son los juegos de práctica. ―El capitán (Hiromi Yoshiyuki, gracias) le devuelve el gesto un tanto nervioso. Todo Rakuzan es una bestia en sí. Recompone su postura y se aferra más al agarre de su mano, sonriendo de verdad.

―Esta vez no se las dejaremos tan fácil.

El capitán de Chiyama es quien se suelta primero, y Seijuurou se da la vuelta para encarar a su equipo, el cual ya ha ido por las isotónicas y parece estar discutiendo por algo -que si a Mibuchi no le gustan los sonidos asquerosos de Nebuya, no es algo que no se sepa ya. ―Tendremos una segunda ronda en diez minutos, prepárense ―se anuncia al llegar junto a ellos.

―Sí ―responden sus titulares con el ánimo común y Sei se da por bien servido con ello, va por su propia isotónica y agradece la toalla que uno de los chicos en la banca le ha ofrecido -aunque realmente no la necesita; no ha estado ni cerca de dar lo mejor de sí en el juego.

Puede que eso tenga que ver con que Hayama se ha encargado de ese molesto Alero y su pelotón de presumidos desde el principio, haciendo canastas monstruosas (Chihiro blasfemaría en sus capacidades insanas entre murmullos de seguir en Rakuzan, pero en su lugar estornuda en pleno cambio de facultad), como puede que sea porque sigue sin tener noticias de su novio desde anoche.

Suena paranoico, pero no está acostumbrado a ello y de algún modo le preocupa.

―Sei, ¿vienes a los lavabos? ―pregunta Reo a su lado, palmeándole la espalda.

―Adelántense.

Pero no es momento de pensar en ello, ahora tiene otro partido de práctica y ese capitán eufemista quizás ha despertado algo en él. Deja su isotónica en las bancas, regresa la toalla al mismo chico que se la ha entregado y alcanza a los titulares en los lavabos. _La mente en el juego, Seijuurou._

* * *

El resultado tras dos partidos más que han acabado por exprimir las energías de ambos equipos no varía, y Rakuzan les agradece por tomarse el tiempo de ir al juego de práctica.

―Nos derrotaron totalmente. Gracias por mostrarnos nuestros errores. A la otra que nos encontremos los habremos pulido y les daremos una verdadera batalla. ―Seijuurou piensa que el capitán de Chiyama tiene el don de hablar demasiado y decir poco. Le sonríe en respuesta.

―Lo esperaremos con ansias.

―¡Nos enfrentaremos en la Winter Cup, ya lo verán! Esta vez seremos nosotros quienes ganen... ―se escucha un grito de parte de uno de los integrantes del equipo rojo y ambos capitanes se giran a verlo. El Alero, sin embargo, sólo observa a Hayama con un fuego especial encendido en su interior. Es un chico de primer año, claro está.

Volviendo a encararse, con los ánimos un poco más renovados, los capitanes se estrechan las manos de nuevo y, después de que la escuela visitante hace una última reverencia y abandona la cancha para ir a las duchas, Sei da la orden de que se quite la cerca divisora y se empiece con la limpieza. A su lado, Mibuchi se detiene observando todo con las manos en la cintura y una expresión que a su capitán no le dice nada.

―¿Y bien, Sei? ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

―No sé de qué hablas, Reo-kun.

―¡Tus problemas, Sei! ―cede Mibuchi. Su expresión descompuesta en la indignación se recompone cuando carraspea la garganta y se explica―. Estabas muy distraído durante el partido. Incluso ahora lo estás. Si no me lo quieres decir, aun si me duele, lo acepto, pero no dejes que te consuma. ¿Bien? Bien ―pregunta y se responde a sí mismo tras poner y quitar rápidamente una mano del hombro de Seijuurou y sonreírle brevemente. Éste se lo queda viendo mientras se pregunta si realmente estaba tan distraído como para que se le notara. Quizás solo sea que Mibuchi es muy sensitivo, ¿no?

Para cuando Seijuurou termina de cuestionarse, su compañero ya se ha ido con el resto de los titulares hasta sus respectivas duchas y le sonríe a Hayama, quien luce demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo por detener él solo al estirado de Chiyama -como es que ha decidido llamarle. Seijuurou los observa a lo lejos y por un instante vuelve a sentirse ajeno a ese equipo. A su equipo.

―¡Ah, capitán Akashi! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! ―le interrumpe uno de los chicos de primero. Seijuurou reacciona a tiempo para seguirlo hacia la sala de suministros para ver que se han derramado algunos de los botes de limpiador encima de los trapeadores y otros artículos―. Hay que lavarlos cuanto antes ―declara Seijuurou―. Consigan trapos y esponjas y procuren que no se sequen ni escurran esos trapeadores. Llévenlos en cubetas.

Ordenándole al mismo chico que ha pedido su ayuda que le pase una esponja para que empiece a esparcir y absorber cuanto líquido pueda, y que procure no manchar el uniforme, Seijuurou piensa otra vez en que ni siquiera debería estarse preocupando tanto.

Porque no es para tanto, ¿verdad?

* * *

Tras haber limpiado el cuarto de suministros (lo cual les ha llevado más de lo previsto porque al parecer el limpiador no era el único bote que se había derramado, vaya a ser) e irse a duchar más tarde de lo establecido, Seijuurou tuvo que cerrar y asegurar todas las puertas de la cancha él mismo ya que no había quien se fuera a quedar hasta la hora en que saliera. Eso le había hecho volver a casa como mínimo una hora más tarde, lo cual retrasó sus clases privadas y le trae de vuelta hasta este momento, donde está cenando con su padre, pues ha coincidido su hora con la de su llegada a casa.

―¿Qué tal la escuela, Seijuurou? ―pregunta el señor Akashi cuando han dejado el primer plato frente a ambos. Seijuurou evita tomar su cuchara para responder con un simple "Bien" y entonces empezar a cenar junto con su padre en total silencio.

Está desacostumbrado a esa rutina: por lo general, su padre llega tarde y él no aguarda su llegada, ya no, así que el ambiente se torna pesado durante la comida aunque no lo desee así, y Seijuurou no puede evitar reparar ligeramente en el sonido que hacen los cubiertos al encontrarse.

―Estás en tu segundo año ―escucha sin embargo a su padre cuando ve que están por recogerle el plato.

Seijuurou baja su cuchara de vuelta junto al plato y toma la servilleta a su lado para cubrirse la boca al responder. ―Así es.

―Y estás a un paso de la universidad. ―Seijuurou evita responder esta ocasión y se limita a asentir. No sabe por qué de pronto su padre se ha puesto hablador pero quisiera averiguarlo―. ¿Has decidido ya?

―Pienso ir a la Universidad de Tokio.

―Ya veo.

Es lo último que dice cuando le es entregado un segundo platillo y a Seijuurou se le retira el propio. Permanecen en completo silencio entonces, Akashi padre comiendo y Akashi hijo con las manos sobre el regazo esperando a que se le sirva. Su padre no parece tener intención de volver a hablar mientras esté comiendo, así que toma su vaso y bebe un poco para hacer tiempo. No podría decir que se ha puesto nervioso, pero de algún modo le inquietan los motivos de su padre.

―Es una buena opción. ―Seijuurou separa los labios del vaso para observar a su padre una vez más. Sin responder de ninguna manera, su plato le es devuelto antes de que pueda saberlo y su padre se lo ha quedado observando mientras rebusca por algo en el bolsillo de su saco. Unos segundos y deja una cajetilla de cigarrillos acomodados en paralelo al borde de la mesa. Seijuurou lo observa todo sin mediar palabra.

―Es una buena opción... ―repite su padre, esta vez más para sí mismo, y rompe por fin el contacto con los ojos de su hijo para redirigir la vista a su plato y terminar de comer. Se pregunta qué ha sido eso, pero en realidad Seijuurou no tiene las suficientes ganas de averiguarlo, así que también se dedica a comer.

El silencio los envuelve hasta que su padre termina y se levanta de la mesa dando las gracias. Seijuurou acaba de comer en silencio y empieza a desesperarle el hecho de que su padre haya dejado la cajetilla de cigarros ahí en la mesa, así que al entregar su último plato, le ordena a la muchacha que ha estado sirviéndole que se deshaga de ellos o que los oculte.

Vuelve a su habitación en silencio y observa el teléfono celular en su encimera iluminarse por la batería baja. El suspiro que suelta es de decepción.

* * *

_Ayer_

**Yo (10:41PM):** Buenas noches, Atsushi. Descansa.  
**Atsushi M. (10:42PM):** _Desconectado._

_Hoy_

**Yo (6:32AM):** Ten un buen día, Atsushi. Y no olvides abrigarte. Se pronosticó frío en Akita.  
**Yo (9:38PM):** ¿Atsushi? ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy, realmente hizo frío?

Seijuurou se acuesta pensando en la Universidad de Tokio, en sus mensajes a Atsushi, en la Winter Cup y en su relación con su padre. Qué sucederá a futuro es algo que no sabe, ni siquiera sabe si Murasakibara se dignará a responderle esta vez.

Se obliga a sí mismo a permanecer tranquilo durante la noche, aun si le cuesta. Ha aprendido que es importante mantenerse estoico ante los infortunios. Va a dormirse con un sabor amargo en la boca tras haber esperado infructuosamente alguna señal de vida por parte de Murasakibara durante horas, y evita enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches hasta que la culpa le corroe y cede.

Quiere pensar que quizás todo este asunto, si es que lo hay, no está en manos de Murasakibara.

* * *

Llega el viernes en Japón y Akashi amanece viendo el marco de su ventana cubierto de nieve. Por su cabeza pasan muchas cosas: desde el cómo habrá amanecido Akita hasta el hecho de que solo falta un día para Navidad.

Se deshace de sus cobijas, se encarga de su cama y comienza a arreglarse para su día de escuela, haciendo todo lo posible por no ver su celular, que ha dejado conectado en la encimera de al lado de su cama.

_Ayer_

**Yo (11:41 PM):** Buenas noches, Atsushi.  
**Yo (11:41 PM):** Te extraño.

Exhalando audiblemente, Seijuurou desconecta su teléfono y quita el cargador una vez está listo para irse. Toma su bolso de la escuela y empieza su recorrido del diario sin olvidar saludar al personal que ronda la casa.

Esta vez no siente la motivación para regalar sonrisas, así que evita denotarlo al hacer su típica reverencia frente a su chofer.

Todo lo que puede desear al subirse al auto y arrancar de camino a su escuela es no ver su celular de nuevo; no quisiera más decepciones apenas iniciar el día. Tiene que estar atento en la escuela.

* * *

De vuelta en su casa, Seijuurou despega la vista de la pantalla de su celular y lo deja boca abajo en su encimera, sentándose lentamente a la orilla de su cama. Suelta un suspiro que se hace cada vez más profundo.

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

Su reloj se asoma por encima de la cabecera anunciándole la media noche. Akashi suspira y piensa en lo que sería capaz de hacer si Atsushi llegara a besarle la calma y la agudeza*****. Quizás está empezando a delirar: ya puede percibir el peculiar aroma de Murasakibara fundirse en sus sábanas y en su mente explotan mil y un imágenes de ellos a lo largo de este año juntos. Imágenes improvisadas también le llegan, de si le besara reptando, no lamiendo, no sorbiendo...

―Debería dormir.

_Y dejar dormir._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cede por tercer día consecutivo y despide a Murasakibara con un mensaje de voz que busca no sonar melancólico. Al cortar el audio, Sei no lo piensa y se mete a la cama tal y como está.

* * *

La mañana del 24 de diciembre trascurre como cada día para Seijuurou. Apenas levantarse, comienza a arreglar sus cosas y al no ser capaz de concentrarse bien, acaba bajando las escaleras con la sensación de haber olvidado algo oprimiéndole el pecho.

Al llegar a la escuela con tiempo de sobra dada la ausencia de tráfico, se toma su tiempo para preguntar por algunos de sus compañeros de equipo y busca cerciorarse de que asistirán a la práctica de la tarde: en los últimos años ha faltado más de la mitad de su equipo por la fecha y eso le causa problemas.

―Lo sentimos, Hayama no ha llegado aún.

Sin sorprenderse, Seijuurou da las gracias y continúa su camino hasta su salón sin volver a detenerse. Asume que al menos sus demás titulares asistirán. Eso, claro, si no quieren una penalización. Llegando a su aula aún con tiempo de sobra antes de que el primer timbre suene, Akashi rebusca en el bolsillo de su saco a por su agenda y su celular.

―Ah.

Pero solamente encuentra uno.

En su agenda anota la fecha, el nombre de Hayama y deja un espacio a su lado para la penalización que le dará cuando vuelva. No quiere pensar en ello por ahora y, de todos modos, su clase está por iniciar. Guarda la agenda de vuelta a su saco y cuelga su bolso junto al pupitre para ponerse de pie. Da la orden a la clase de levantarse y de saludar al maestro.

* * *

―¿Cuántos somos, capitán Akashi?

Seijuurou hace un conteo rápidamente y se da cuenta que más de la mitad del equipo no se ha presentado a la práctica, por lo que está obligado a tomar una decisión. Contiene un suspiro y voltea a ver a su titular de primer año, sorprendiéndolo. ―Así solo haya una persona aquí, seguiremos con la práctica. ―Se dirige entonces al resto del equipo y habla con total claridad―. Empecemos.

El equipo responde al unísono con menos fuerza de la usual e inicia el calentamiento. Seijuurou lidera la fila en el trote, mientras despeja la cabeza y busca enfriarse. No necesita seguir pensando en nada de esto: confía en que Murasakibara le dirá sus motivos llegado el punto.

Pensando en ello y motivado en parte, aumenta su ritmo de trote y comienza a contar para animar a su equipo. ―¡Un!

―¡Dos!

―¡Un!

―¡Dos!

* * *

A pesar de lo que ha dicho a su titular de primer año, Seijuurou da por terminado el entrenamiento del día un poco antes porque, aunque pueda mejorar las capacidades de sus recién ingresados, es solo por un día, y lo que verdaderamente necesita es preparar a su equipo para obtener la victoria en la Winter Cup.

―Hasta mañana, capitán Akashi ―se despide alegremente uno de sus compañeros de grado. Tras su repentina entrada al equipo, es uno de los pocos que le da batalla a Hayama en cuanto a resistencia. Seijuurou ve un gran potencial en él. Si tan solo se presentara más seguido a las prácticas, quizás podría volverse un buen elemento.

―Hasta mañana.

Esta vez Seijuurou no debe encargarse de dejar la cancha cerrada, por lo que apenas acaban de limpiar y ducharse, todos se van a sus casas bien abrigados. Akashi hunde su sonrosada nariz en la bufanda e inicia la ida hacia el punto donde ha acordado esperarlo su chofer. Sin embargo, durante su caminata le perturban las imágenes de la noche anterior. Aun en el frío de lareciente nevada, puede sentir su cara enrojecer.

Una mano se posa en su hombro antes de que doble en la esquina para llegar con su chofer. Al darse la vuelta para encarar a quien le ha detenido con tanta facilidad, puede sentir su bufanda deslizarse en un solo movimientos hasta su barbilla. Estupefacto como está, sólo alcanza a decir dos palabras. ―Atsushi, ¿qué...?

Sin embargo, el otro no le deja continuar y se abalanza hacia él en un abrazo que hace sonrojar a Seijuurou tras su hombro lleno de copos de nieve. Ambos sonríen cerca de la oreja del otro. ―Quería ver a Akachin ―susurra Murasakibara. El pelirrojo se aferra más a su abrazo y lo deja continuar―, así que escapé un rato. Perdón por no llamar o responder los mensajes, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Akashi acaba sintiendo el abrazo de Murasakibara como algo muy desesperado, por lo que opta por separarse de él y mostrarle su sonrisa de frente. Atsushi le observa embelesado: poder ver tanto de su peculiar novio le hace sentir en completa plenitud y por un momento se olvida de todo lo demás, por lo que se acerca a él para volver a abrazarlo, pero es interrumpido. En un solo movimiento, Akashi le toma el rostro con ambas manos y junta sus labios con los de Murasakibara en un beso fugaz.

―No tienes por qué disculparte, Atsushi. Lo importante es que estás aquí ―_y que estás bien_, completa para sí. Porque la verdad es que había estado preocupado por su pareja. Porque no le respondía y porque no había sabido nada de él en tres días y empezaba a delirar―. Pero vámonos de aquí. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte.

Sin esperar a que le responda, Seijuurou le toma de la mano y lo conduce hasta donde le espera su chofer. Murasakibara hace florecer una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de Akashi cuando se escucha su pesado tragar. Si Sei estaba delirando por él, habría de encontrar una forma de hacerle pagar por ello.

A pesar del gesto, no tarda ni dos segundos en aferrar su agarre a la mano de Akashi.

―Quería desearte feliz navidad, Akachin.

―Lo sé, Atsushi. Tendremos una gran cena de navidad esta noche.

* * *

_*****Todos conocemos Haikyuu! y a Nishinoya. Chiyama sale de la que fue su escuela anterior: Chidoriyama. Un simple juego, ya saben, porque cuál originalidad._

_*****Antología poética de Carlos Camaleón: Moon 69, poesía erótica._

* * *

Extras en proceso de ser publicados acá...


	2. Extra: Saber y callar

―Atsushi, disculpa que te lo diga en este momento, pero seguro estarás en problemas por venir en tiempos de entrenamiento.

―No te preocupes por eso, Akachin. Tengo un aliado. ―Murasakibara entra al auto después de Seijuurou y se sienta muy cerca de él, tomando su mano. El chofer de Akashi evita mirarlo demasiado por el espejo retrovisor y enciende el auto. Sin embargo, Seijuurou nota los ojos sobre ellos y decide desviar el tema para hablarle a su chofer.

―Hito-san, quisiera presentarte a alguien.

―Sí, joven Akashi.

―Murasakibara Atsushi ―se presenta el de ojos morados, observando entre sus párpados caídos al hombre de mayor edad sin borrar su sonrisa o soltar la mano de su pareja.

―Un placer, joven Murasakibara. ―Sin hacer más comentarios, emprenden la ida. Seijuurou no evita la mirada de su conductor y le sonríe en complicidad. El chofer de Akashi le devuelve el gesto y se dedica a seguir su camino.

* * *

_Y, bueno, yo solo quería decir que llegaré con pequeños extras para compensar la sensación de falta que me quedó tras terminar el capítulo a las apuradas. Espero que lo disfruten._


End file.
